Wrestlemania 9 (2011)
'''Wrestlemania 9 '''was a PPV hosted by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), held on April 16th, 2011, at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. The Show's Main Event was Tim Couch vs Scott Hall for the vacant TNA World Championship. The attendance for the event was 16,121. Matches The first contest of the night took place on the preshow and saw Samoa Joe put his TNA Cruiserweight title on the line in a 10 man battle royal featuring Brian Kendrick, Robert Roobert, Robert Ebert, Josh Gordon, 4chan, Eric Young, lil' poopy, and Mick Foley. Eric Young put his career on the line before the match, saying if he didn't win he would retire, making it a Crusierweight career vs title battle royal. In the match, everyone teamed up to eliminate Young first, ending his career. The final three were Josh Gordon, Foley, and Joe. Gordon and Joe eliminated each other, giving Foley the win. The first match on the card saw BROWNTOWN face AJ Styles and Kevin Steen and The Walking Dead (Tyson Tomko and Titus O Neil) in a three way tag team match for Styles & Steen's Tag Team titles. On the April 3rd edition of TNA FCW, tag chanmps AJ Styles and Tyson Tomko defeated D-Generation X (HHH and HBK) in a tag title match. In the match, however, HHH preformed a Canadian Destroyer on Tomko through the announce table, kayfabe breaking his neck and "killing him". Also on the same show, the nWo, who had been feuding with BROWNTOWN, attacked BROWNTOWN member Titus O Neil. nWo member Doug Williams would face Titus O Neil in a monster truck sumo match to determine who was the more irrelevant member of their respective stable. Titus' truck would remain jammed in neutral and slide off the building, kayfabe "killing" Titus. The next show, however, were "brought back to life" thanks to a mysterious power. These reawakened Wrestlers challenged Styles and Steen for the tag titles. Authority member D-Lo Brown, who had connections to BROWNTOWN, allowed two members of BROWNTOWN (Abraham Washington and Byron Saxton) to challenge for the tag titles as well in the match, making it a 2v2v2 match. In the match, Saxton would hit a Saxtonation on Steen and pin him for the victory. The next match saw Sting hold an open challenge for the WE ON DAT ULTRALIGHT BEAM title, which The Blue Meanie answered. Sting would attempt to bodyslam Blue Meanie during the match but Meanie was too fat and fell on Sting for the three count, giving Meanie the win. Hulk Hogan would come out, and challenge Meanie for the title on behalf on his friend (it was Wrestlemania 9 after all) and thanks to Blue Meanie's manager Stevie Richards accidentally throwing powder in Meanie's eyes, Hulk won the title. However, this segment wasn't over yet. HHH of D-Generation X came out with a shovel and challenged Hulk to a "Who buries more" match for the WE ON DAT ULTRALIGHT BEAM TITLE, which Hulk accepted. HHH hit two spears, a jackhammer, and finally a pedigree onto the shovel to give him a huge upset over Hogan and the title. Next up saw Jeff Hardy take on Rob Van Dam for the X-Division title. At the previous PPV, DaddyChris.mov.exe, Van Dam defeated Homicide in a #1 contenders match for his friend Jeff Hardy's title. The following show, Hardy turned heel by Swanton Bombing Van Dam's favorite bong. Van Dam promised revenge for Hardy ruining his bong, and came out with an imposter Jeff Hardy and beat him up to show what he was going to do at Wrestlemania 9. At the event, Rob Van Dam attempted to hit a coast to coast but he fell too short and landed on his ass, setting him up for a Swanton bomb and the 1-2-3 from Hardy. After the match, they shook hands, turning Hardy back to a face. The next match saw AJ Styles pick a random competitor's name out of a hat and face him for his TNA Global title that he wasn't defending enough in a tables match. Styles picked out Kevin Nash's name. The two would compete later on in the show and Styles would emerge victorious after Nash, who was leaning on a table trying to catch air, would accidentally fall through the table, causing Styles to retain. The next match would see Donald Trump and Juan Cena fight for Cena's TNA Hardcore Championship in a Border Crossing match, which is a reverse steel cage match. Two competitors start inside a caged ring and the first person to go OUT of the cage loses. Since's a hardcore match, Cena got his friends Hernandez and Mistico to enter the match, however Hernandez turned on Cena and threw him over the border right away. Hernandez would also toss out Mistico leaving the last two to be Trump and Hernandez. Hernandez would try to throw Trump over but Trump countered with a punch to the balls and a toss to give him the Hardcore title. The main event would be a match for the vacant TNA Championship between longtime rivals Scott Hall and Tim Couch. At the previous PPV, DaddyChris.mov.exe, Couch put his TNA title on the line against his ally D-Lo Brown and his rival Scott Hall in a triple threat. During the match, D-Lo went to superkick Hall but accidentally superkicked Couch. Hall then Razor's Edge'd D-Lo who landed on top of Couch, which led to Couch being pinned for a three count. D-Lo ended up winning the championship due to this, ending Couch's first reign as TNA Champ at 48 days. 8 days later D-Lo legitimately tore his quad and was forced to vacate the title. As an apology to Couch for accidentally kicking him he booked him to face Hall for the world title at Wrestlemania 9 in a match of Couch's choosing. Couch picked the match to be a lumberjack match with members of BROWNTOWN as lumberjacks. However, fellow authority member Hulk Hogan, who had grown tired of BROWNTOWN's antics, forced Couch to pick 3 members of BROWNTOWN to face 3 members of the NWO, with Couch's stipulation being on the line. BROWNTOWN (Washington, O'Neil, and Darren Young) lost a 6 man tag to Hall, Nash, and X-Pac and Hall changed the stipulation to be a Hell in a Cell match. At the show before Wrestlemania 9, BROWNTOWN bloodied Nash and X-Pac in the ring and said Hall would be next. At Wrestlemania 9, Hall and Couch main evented for the vacant title in TNA's biggest show of the year. Hall defeated Couch clean to win his second world title. Results